


Odłamki Myśli

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są emocje, do których nie potrafimy się przyznać…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odłamki Myśli

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 21 sierpnia 2011r. / tekst POJEDYNKOWY! /

* * *

 

_Mrok… On był wszędzie. Otaczał go, powoli przenikając ciało i umysł._  

Utknąłeś, czyż nie? Na pewno. No bo przecież jak inaczej można nazwać ten dziwny stan zawieszenia, w którym w tej chwili egzystujesz? Wszystko wokół ciebie nie jest takie, jakby się wydawało. Nawet smak krwi. Znasz go, prawda? Tyle razy znaczyła twoje usta, że jej metaliczny posmak nie wzbudza już w tobie takiego obrzydzenia i niepokoju jak dawniej. Kosztujesz ją śmiało, niczym bardzo wykwintne wino, a ona odurza cię bukietem zapachowym i swoją intensywnością, a ty jak zwykle zbyt ufnie poddajesz się temu pozornemu zniewoleniu zmysłów. 

_— Jesssteś tylko mój..._

_Mrok rozproszył się, ale uczucie niepokoju nadal gościło w jego sercu. Coś było nie tak, ale nie wiedział co. A może nie chciał? Nagle poczuł jak ogarnia go niemoc i zmęczenie, których przyczyny nie potrafił ustalić. Umysł dryfował gdzieś na granicy świadomości. Nieokreślona obawa powstrzymywała go przed otwarciem oczu i zmierzeniem się z rzeczywistością._

_— Nie walcz — rozbrzmiał zimny i zdecydowanie niepożądany głos. — Twój opór jest bezcelowy._

_Opór... opór przeciw czemu? Komu?_  

Wiesz kim jesteś, ale czy na pewno? Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Wzdrygasz się. Miano, które zostało ci nadane, nienawidzisz go, bo cóż ono tak naprawdę znaczy? Dla ciebie - nic. Jest jedynie koszmarną wizją nieuchronnie zbliżającej się przyszłości. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Chłopiec Dumbledore’a. Tak, teraz zyskujesz pewność, że nienawidzisz tego, co sobą uosabia...

_Krzyknął, gdy niespodziewanie jego ciało przeszył ból. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, napotykając rubinowe spojrzenie swojego nemezis._

_— Ty! — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się zlekceważyć kolejną falę bólu. — Nie powinno... jak ty tu..._

_Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zamarł. Uczucie paniki zostało wyparte przez konsternację, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na łożu, w aksamitnej pościeli... „Co do...” Nie zdołał dokończyć własnej myśli, gdyż poczuł zaciskające się wokół nadgarstków pęta._

_— Ty pieprzony sukin..._

_Urwał i zacisnął usta, aby powstrzymać kolejny krzyk. Z blizny na jego czole pociekła krew._  

Znowu krew i ból. Jesteś już tym wszystkim zmęczony. Pragniesz zamknąć oczy, mając nadzieję, że z chwilą gdy ponownie je otworzysz wszytko będzie inaczej. Nie będziesz już Harrym Potterem. Jedynie Harrym, po prostu Harrym. Wtedy ciężar z twoich barków zostanie zdjęty i tym samym ból przeminie. Jednakże próżna zdaje się twa wiara. Nie wspiera cię nic i nikt. Zostałeś sam ze swoim cierpieniem, a jedna osoba, która mogłaby zrozumieć twoje krwawiące serce - odeszła. Syriusz…

_— Powiedz mi, Harry — zaczął, dotykając końcem różdżki szyi chłopca — czy boisz się śmierci?_

_Ten drgnął, czując jak mężczyzna… nie - karykatura człowieka wbija koniec swojej różdżki w jego skórę, pozostawiając na niej krwawe ślady._

_— Nie — wydusił z siebie, starając się uspokoić zbyt szybko bijące serce. — Nie w takim stopniu co ty, Tom._

_Po tych słowach zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na następną falę bólu._  

Mówią, że w samotności się rodzimy i w samotności umieramy. Jednak są nieliczni, którzy również i w samotności żyją. Należysz do nich, a to sprawia, że przypominasz go bardziej niż byś tego chciał. Nie, nie możesz myśleć w ten sposób. Nawet, jeżeli gdzieś tam w głębi duszy zgadzasz się z tym cichym szeptem, któremu tak trudno się oprzeć, musisz to zwalczyć. Za wszelką cenę pozbyć się przeklętego uczucia rozdarcia pomiędzy tym, co słuszne, a tym, czego tak naprawdę pragnie twoje serce. Nie jest ci łatwo, nigdy nie było i z całą pewnością nigdy nie będzie. Wiesz o tym, a jednak dokonujesz wyborów, do których zmusza cię los. Wyborów niekoniecznie słusznych.

_— Ty nadal nie rozumiesz. Jesteśmy jednym. Ty i ja. Nie możemy istnieć osobno. Czy jeszcze tego nie dostrzegłeś?_

_— Nie jestem taki jak ty… Nigdy nie będę!_  

Musisz zaprzeczyć i robisz to kolejny już raz, gdyż właśnie tego się od ciebie wymaga. Przecież nie możesz ich zawieść, w przeciwnym razie, jak spojrzysz im w oczy? Poczucie winy w końcu by cię zniszczyło. Zapomnij, tak będzie łatwiej, dla ciebie, dla wszystkich. To, co teraz czujesz, jest nieistotne. Broń nie czuje, nie ma własnego życia, emocji, marzeń… Jest martwa do chwili, aż ktoś położy na niej swoje zachłanne dłonie. Tym właśnie dla nich jesteś. Bronią, czekającą na czyjeś ręce.

_— Wypierasz się własnych pragnień. — Voldemort nachylił się tak, że Harry poczuł jego zimny oddech na swoim policzku. Przeszył go chłód podobny do tego, którego doświadczył przy spotkaniu z dementorem. — Mnie nie oszukasz, Harry. Jesteś niczym otwarta księga, dostarczająca mi nie tylko rozrywki, ale i dość zaskakujących informacji o tobie samym. Niezaprzeczalnie... intrygujesz mnie._  

Wzdrygasz się na samą myśl, że te pajęcze palce, splamione krwią niewinnych ofiar, dotykają twojego rozpalonego gniewem i przypływem frustracji policzka. Ogarnia cię strach przed tym nieoczekiwanie czułym gestem i bynajmniej nie jest on irracjonalny. Nie łudzisz się, wiesz lepiej. Zwyczajnie nie potrafisz pojąć, jak ktoś zadający tak wielkie cierpienie jest w stanie ofiarować równie intensywną przyjemność. To odkrycie przeraża cię i całkiem słusznie. Wewnątrz nieustannie buntujesz się, lecz wszelkie tego próby spełzają na niczym. Poddajesz się, gdyż dotyk jest zaskakująco chłodny i tak czuły, że koi ogień nienawiści, który rozniecał się przez te kilka ostatnich lat twojego życia. Nienawiści nieustannie podsycanej przez tych, których zwykłeś nazywać swoimi przyjaciółmi.

_— Głupcze — wysyczał Voldemort, wykrzywiając swoje niekształtne usta w grymasie imitującym uśmiech. — Przede mną nie ma ucieczki. Najwyższy czas, abyś to wreszcie zrozumiał._

_„Nie, to nieprawda!” Spojrzał z gniewem na znienawidzonego przez siebie czarodzieja. Mordercę i tyrana, który czerpał przyjemność z cierpienia innych. Merlinie, jak on go nienawidził._

_— Jesteś bezdusznym sadystą, Tom — rzucił chłodno, patrząc z wyzwaniem w rubinowe oczy. — Potrafisz jedynie niszczyć wszystko, co napotkasz na swojej drodze._

_Voldemort zaśmiał się upiornie._

_— Pochlebiasz mi, mój Harry — odparł po chwili, zsuwając dłoń z mostka chłopca w okolice jego serca. — Tylko obracając niedoskonałość w popiół będziesz mógł stworzyć coś niezwykłego._

__—__ _Jesteś szalony!_  

Nadal się buntujesz? Jak długo jeszcze zdołasz utrzymać fasadę pozornej gryfońskiej szlachetności? Przecież mógłbyś pozwolić mu wodzić dłońmi wzdłuż wrażliwej na pieszczotę szyi, pozwolić musnąć opuszkami bladych palców zagłębienie tuż powyżej mostka… mógłbyś, czyż nie? Zaczynasz drżeć i wiesz, ku twojemu przerażeniu, że to nie z obrzydzenia. Kolejny już raz przeklinasz w myślach własną uległość. Jak bardzo się teraz nienawidzisz?

_— Crucio._  

Czyż to nie żałosne? Sądzisz, że ból jest w stanie zabić w tobie te niechciane uczucia? Nic bardziej mylnego. Jednak jest już za późno, aby to powstrzymać. Krzyczysz, wyginając ciało w łuk niczym kochanek błagający o dotyk. Szarpiesz się bezskutecznie, a magiczne więzy na twoich nadgarstkach zaciskają się mocno, przecinając skórę do krwi. Ranią cię fizycznie i psychicznie, lecz ty tego pragniesz, choć nie zamierzasz się nigdy do tego przyznać: przed sobą czy też przed kimkolwiek innym. Oszukujesz się, ale jest ci z tym dobrze, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiasz. Przerwiesz to. Na pewno przerwiesz to fatalne zauroczenie, zawsze przerywasz.

_— I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Harry? — Voldemort wolno przesunął dłoń znacznie niżej, drażniąc przez materiał cienkiej koszuli napiętą i wilgotną od potu skórę. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. — Zabicie cię nie jest już żadnym rozwiązaniem. Zaistniały pewne okoliczności, które temu nie sprzyjają. Jednakże nie mogę tego tak zostawić. — Nachylił się tak nisko, że jego cienkie wargi prawie dotknęły lekko rozchylonych ust chłopca. Zielone oczy prawie natychmiast rozszerzyły się w przypływie nagłego zaskoczenia. — Przeciwstawiasz się mi i raz za razem niweczysz moje plany, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nawet tobie, mój…_

_Urwał, a rubinowe oczy pociemniały w niepokojący sposób._  

Nie zastanawiasz się nad słowami, które nie zostały wypowiedziane. Warczysz z gniewem, znajdując w sobie pokłady nienawiści zrodzonej przez „innych” – tych, którzy nią cię karmili - gdyż twoja własna już nie wystarcza. Ona roztapia się niczym lód pod wpływem spojrzenia tych ognistych oczu, lśniących z nieludzkim magnetyzmem, wręcz demoniczną zachłannością. To jednak za mało, aby cię zniewolić, posiąść, zatruć duszę ideałami, których tak naprawdę nigdy nie będziesz z nim dzielił. Jeszcze nie teraz, gdyż nadal tli się w tobie ta mała iskierka gryfońskiej upartości, która daje ci moc, aby kolejny już raz krzyknąć stanowcze: NIE!

_— Nie możesz mnie zabić. Jestem nieśmiertelny._

_— Nie… To nieprawda. Mylisz się._

_— Czyżby? Ssspójrz na mnie, Harry — wysyczał w mowie węży. — Ssspójrz na siebie._

_Nagle Voldemort uśmiechnął się, a po chwili zaniósł zimnym i nieprzyjemnym w swoim brzmieniu śmiechem. Kształt postaci rozmył się i zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Teraz patrzył na siebie samego. Z gniewem zacisnął dłonie w pięści i szarpnął się gwałtownie, rozrywając pęta. Przestrzeń wokół niego zakrzywiła się i magia została przerwania. Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, przestrzeń roztrzaskała się niczym lustro w tysiące kawałków, zza których wyłonił się mrok, dalej czekał już jedynie ból._  

To właśnie w takich momentach zrywasz się z krzykiem i zaczynasz wreszcie rozumieć czym jest prawdziwy strach. Twoje serce bije niezwykle szybko, niczym szamoczący się w klatce ptak pragnący za wszelką cenę się z niej wydostać. Nie zważając nawet na rany, których przy tym procesie może doświadczyć. Tak jest i z tobą. Miotasz się we własnych emocjach i myślach, krzywdząc samego siebie. Błądzisz jak dziecko we mgle, nie potrafiąc rozróżnić, co jest jedynie snem, a co rzeczywistością. Powiedz, ileż to już razy musiałeś przez to przechodzić? Kolejny sen, kolejny koszmar, z którym przyszło ci się zmierzyć.

_— Do następnego, Harry…_  

Lecz czy na pewno tym razem była to tylko wizja? Przecież sny nie powinny ranić, zostawiać na ciele krwawych ran. Czyż nie?

 

                                                      **_~o~oOo~ KONIEC ~oOo~o~_**


End file.
